generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter Cain
Marksmanship Hand-to-hand combat |weapons = Sweet Caroline |gender = Male |portrayed by: = John Cena ("The Hunter") John DiMaggio ("Night Falls") |eye color = Brown |relatives = Unnamed wife |allies = Valve, Gatlocke, NoFace |enemies = Providence, Rex Salazar, Agent Six, Caesar Salazar, Abuela, Federico, Rebecca Holiday }} Hunter Cain is a vigilante who strongly dislikes EVOs and is one of Rex's enemies. Attempting to give Rex a bad reputation, Cain was exposed for cloning EVOs to build his own image to his followers. Since then, he made Rex a permanent target for his revenge, being labeled a nemesis of Rex. History Background He originally thought Providence was doing a good job of controlling the nanite situation, but after his wife turned into an EVO, he changed his mind. Soon after he got a red hockey mask and started killing EVOs with his private militia. 1.13, "The Hunter" Season One The Hunter movement.]] Cain first appeared when he attacked and killed an EVO that Rex was having difficulty curing. With months passing, Cain gained notoriety from followers with similar beliefs. He appeared all over media, explaining to people that EVOs were all a disease. He claimed that Rex was no different from any other EVO. His own private army even attacked Rex a few times to discredit Providence. When Providence and his army ended up fighting against an entire hive of cloned phantom-like EVOs that only his army's weapons could affect, he decided to fight Rex in the chaos. He revealed that he staged the cloned EVOs' attack, noting that it took everything he had to pay for the cloned EVOs, all just for the chance to discredit Rex and Providence on camera. His plan backfired as his gang's weapons began to run out of ammo and they were left at the mercy of the cloned EVOs He had little interest in his soldiers' safety and was willing to sacrifice them. In the end, Rex was able to defeat him and helped defeat the remaining EVOs. After the fight, the cloned EVOs were all killed and Hunter Cain was arrested by Providence. His group disbanded, no longer believe what they were doing was right. In the aftermath, people started to realize that Rex was not as bad as Cain claimed him to be. Season Two Night Falls to exterminate EVOs.]] Hunter Cain later returned, having bribed his way out of prison. He and his few loyal followers had been working as mercenaries taking out EVOs for whoever would hire them. In this case, they were hired by Mayor Esteban to drive out a community of werewolf-like EVOs. However, Hunter simply intended to wipe out the community and Rex with them. In addition to his hatred of EVOs, he had developed an even greater hatred for Rex to the point where he was saving his last anti-nanite round for the sole purpose of killing Rex. Hunter Cain used a very large double-barreled machine gun during the attack on the community of werewolf EVOs. He was later defeated by an old friend of Rex's, Federico, with a soccer kick augmented in were-EVO form. 2.13, "Night Falls" Season Three Enemies Mine 's barrier.]] Breaking free from one of Providence's containment facilities, he formed an alliance with Gatlocke and Valve, soon recruiting NoFace. The group vowed to kill Rex as their main objective. Later, he ran into Rex and the two engaged in a small battle. The battles caused Rex to have a nanite overload, making him go into the nanite chamber. Using a tracking device, they reached Rex's location. Planning to ambush Rex, his plan backfired, allowing Rex to easily dupe them. Rex defeated them all, causing him to be trapped in a barrier formed by the chamber and Rex's nanites. However, Hunter Cain implied that Rex was only delaying the inevitable. 3.17, "Enemies Mine" Personality Hunter Cain has a strong hatred for EVOs, often killing them to prove to the public that there is no hope for the mutated creatures. For the same reason he attempted to turn the general public against Rex, making them afraid of catching his "freak disease" after he convinced the people that Rex was in fact infecting people with nanites. He claimed that the fact that everyone was already infected was merely a hoax by Providence. He is also a very cold man, thinking of his men as nothing more than expendable, stating that "every war has its causalities." He seems to have relaxed his anti-EVO policy since he was seen working with NoFace, an EVO, in favor of his hatred for Rex. Abilities Hunter Cain is a normal human that has no powers but he is formidable due to his large size and muscle mass, weaponry, and ruthlessness. He appears to be skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat since he easily fought Rex empty handed. His most notable weapons are a grenade launcher which has the words "Sweet Caroline" written on the barrel and a large double-barreled machine gun. Rex also asked Hunter if he had any dis-integrator bullets left, which are assumed to be Hunter's "magic" EVO bullets. Appearances Season One * 113. "The Hunter" Season Two * 213. "Night Falls" Season Three * 317. "Enemies Mine" Trivia * In the "The Hunter," he uses highly advanced weapons that not even Providence possesses and said that he bought the cloned EVOs that only his weapons could harm, which begs the question who was it that made the guns and the EVOs. * The plasma beam fired from his militia's weapons resembles that of the weapon fitted on Rylander's sentries, although it is improbable that he got the weapons from Rylander. * When he first fought Rex during their battle, he uses a move where he flips Rex off his shoulders and slams him to the ground. This move is similar to the Attitude Adjustment, the finishing move used by wrestling star John Cena, who voiced Cain during his first appearance. * Cain is the first character in the series to have his voice actor be recast. * His voice actors are both named "John." * What happened to his wife after she went EVO is unknown. * His gun's name "Sweet Caroline" may be a reference to his wife. * Even though he hates EVOs, he ironically teams up with one in Enemies Mine. This may mean that he either hates Rex more then other EVOs or was desperate to eliminate Rex. * His motivations and background makes him similar to the anti-hero Punisher of Marvel comics ** Both lost their families because a attack caused by some group (EVOs /criminals) ** Both developed a great grudge against this groups and they start a campaign to wipe this groups out, regardless to the public opinion or the other heroes. ** Both showed an advanced training hand to hand and both have an impressive arsenal of weapons, guns, gadgets and even vehicles. * His origins also make him similar to the demon hunter Lady from Devil may cry series: ** Both lost a family member (Cain his wife / Lady her mother) by a group of monsters (EVOs / demons). ** Both became hunters specialized and trained to deal with this monsters. ** Both have signature modified weapons with the name of women (The grenade launcher "sweet caroline" / The rocket launcher "Kalina Ann") ** Both harbor a deep hatred against this monsters, but with the time, their grudges get reduced, making them more willing to even work with this monsters (Cain worked with No Face / Lady works with Dante) References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Major characters Category:Humans Category:Villains